Beauty and the Beast
by Valorie818
Summary: Will witnessed the murder of his father and was saved by a mysterious thing in the field. Now it's 9 years later and a case might have him discover his mysterious hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you guys. I hope you like it. This is based on the show of Beauty and the Beast. Some of this might be close to the story but I changed up things and a lot of the base story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

WWWWWWW

It was getting late and I had to be back at my dorm soon before the library closes on me. I quickly pack up my books and rush out to the parking lot. Normally I would be at the library on campus but they didn't have the books I needed so I went to this older library that sits further away from town but close enough that I didn't have to waste my gas. Once I am settled in the car I put it the key in the ignition but when I turn it nothing happens. I try it again but still nothing happens.

I let out a frustrated groan and lean my head back onto the head rest. When I do that I notice that the button to turn on the inside light was still pushed in, "Shit!" I bang my hands on the steering wheel, how could I be so stupid to leave that light on. Now my battery is dead and I need a jump start. I fish out my phone from one of the many pockets of my back pack and dialed the one person who I knew would come out here to get me.

"Hello." Answered a groggy voice.

I let out a small chuckle, "Hi dad, I am sorry for calling you but my battery won't start and it's starting to get cold out here."

I hear rustling on the other end of the phone, "Okay I will be there in a little bit."

"Thanks dad." I hang up the phone and wait for him to get here.

It's an hour later I am shivering like crazy when finally my dad's car pulls up. I get out of my car so fast and practically ran to my dad, "I am so glad you are here."

Lucas laughs and hands me a coat, "Here put this on it should start warming you up soon." I eagerly take the coat from him and put it on, it was so nice to have something on to keep me warm. My dad takes out the jumper cables and lifts the hood of his car while I did the same with my car, "So how did your battery die?"

I sheepishly look at my dad, "Well I accidently left the light on in my car."

Lucas laughs at me, "That definitely will do that. I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did but I was in a rush earlier and I forgot that I had it on." I snuggle in the coat more and rub my hands on my arms trying to produce some heat.

Lucas attaches one end of the cables to his car and then attaches the other end to my car, "How about we let it sit for a little while to make sure it's charged enough." He leans on the side of my car and looks at me, "What were you doing out here so late at night?"

"I was trying to finish an assignment that is due tomorrow and I didn't realize how late it got."

"Well you are lucky that I was close to you. You could have died from the cold before someone noticed you." He was trying to chastise me but I knew that he didn't mean it.

"You would have come running no matter how far away you were." I smile gratefully at my dad, I don't know what I would have done without him.

While we were sharing this moment a car pulls into the parking lot and stops a few feet away from us. I figured they were trying to see if the library was open so I shouted, "The library is closed for the night."

The car doesn't even move and the 2 people sitting inside don't even step out of the car. After awhile my dad waves them off, "Don't worry, I already have this handled."

Still the car doesn't move but then the guy sitting behind the passenger seat gets out and walks around to the front of the car. My dad straightens up and puts his arm out in front of me, "Will hurry up and get inside my car."

I was still frozen in my spot not sure what's going on. My dad shoves me toward his car, "Will get in the car NOW!"

Before I had a chance to respond the guy pulls out a gun and shoots 3 shots into my dad's chest. My dad instantly crumples to the ground and I am in utter shock. I crouch down next to my dad, shaking his shoulder, "Oh my god, dad are you okay." I am extremely scared and I was close to tears.

While I was crouched down next to my dead dad the other guy from the driver side steps out and then I hear the gun go off again but it missed me and hit my dad's car instead. As much as I wanted to stay with my dad I instantly take off and start running through the open field next to the library. I am running faster than I ever thought I could, trying not to step into any of the holes and trip. I don't know how long I was running and if I had lost them or not so I did something stupid, I turned my head and looked behind me to see how far away they were. That was enough distraction for me to not see the giant log lying on the ground. My foot connected to the log and I went sailing to the ground. When I land my head hits a big rock and stuns me.

I lay stunned for I don't know how long before I hear movement behind me. I turn over and tried to look at the people trying to kill me but my vision was blurry. They slowly walk up to me and I am begging them to not kill me, "Please just leave me alone, please."

One of the guys raises up the gun and points it at me. I am reduced to tears at this point and I am just waiting for the shot to come but then something happens. This person or beast, I couldn't see that well, came out of nowhere and started attacking the 2 gunmen. I am so scared at this point while I am watching this thing tear apart those two men.

When the last guy falls down dead the beast/human thing turns to me and I think, 'now it's my turn.' But the creature just stands and stares at me, not coming any closer. Next thing I know I hear the sounds of police sirens and the beast/human thing takes off running. When it's gone I slowly stand up and look around me seeing the bodies of the two hit men.

_That night changed my life forever, instead of becoming a lawyer I decided to become a cop. To this day I still believe what everyone was telling me, that the beast I saw was a result of the head injury that I got because the men who killed my dad were monsters, right?_

_9 years later…_

I park my car in a parking spot and turn off my flashing lights. I am not ashamed to admit that I use my flashing lights to get through traffic so much faster. Once I step out of the car I use the remote and lock the doors. The loud noises coming from the city fair made me think of my childhood, which a part of me wishes I could go back so that I can see my dad again but that will never happen. Thinking about my dad made me depressed so I pushed the thoughts aside and looked around trying to spot my date. When my eyes finally fall upon him I noticed something that makes my blood boil. Adam has his arm around another guy and I could tell that it was as more than friends. At first I wanted to just go and knock him out but I decide against it. So I decided to pay him back for cheating on me so I come up behind them and tap his shoulder.

When he turns around and sees me he doesn't even flinch or react in the normal way people do when they are caught in the act of cheating. I cross my arms over my chest and give him my best stern cop look, the one that makes the toughest of criminals crumble and confess. But the look doesn't seem to be working so I decide to finally ask him, "What the hell is this Adam?"

He looked bored, "I thought we were good together but it's not working for me."

"And why isn't it working?"

He sighed and stepped away from the guy he was hanging all over and pulls me aside, "We have been together for 3 months and you still haven't let us have sex together. That's the longest I have ever gone without sex and it has been driving me crazy."

Now I am completely offended, "So you decided to cheat on me because I wouldn't put out?"

Adam pursed his lips and thought about it before nodding his head, "Yes that is exactly what I am trying to say."

I look down and notice the bulge on the side of his pants, that's when I realize I have I way to pay him back. I look back up at him and I am smile at him, "Well since I am the cause of you having a sexual dry spell let me help you with that." I pull out my badge and hold it up in the air so that security can see me, "Security this man has a gun in his pants and he doesn't have a license to carry."

Two security guards grab his arms and started to wrestle him to the floor, "Now you can have sex with all the inmates, I am sure they would be happy to oblige." The look of fear on his face was enough satisfaction for me so I turned around and left. As I was walking back to my car my phone starts to go off. I pull it out and saw that it was the police station, "Horton."

/

I get out of the car with Chad, my partner, following close behind me while talking with his thick Boston accent, "You should have kicked him where it hurts. '_That's the longest I have ever gone without sex'_ what hell is that? You don't deserve him Will but I have to hand it to you, you know how to pick the best jerks."

Now I am a little offended, "All of them weren't jerks."

Chad looked over at me incredulously, "Name one guy you dated that wasn't a jerk.

"Well there was…" No that one was a jerk, so I tried again, "There was..." at this point I see what Chad is talking about, "Okay I guess I have a habit of dating jerks."

"I told you. What you need to do is just be like me, just do one night stands and don't ever talk to them again." He nodded his head like it was a good idea.

But I didn't agree, "I am not going to do that Chad, I am not a man-whore like you are." I start laughing and I quickly move away before he has a chance to shove me.

Chad just shrugged his shoulder, "I am not going to deny that statement because I know it's true."

I laughed even harder, "I knew you wouldn't."

We walked up to the entrance of the restaurant and went straight to the bathroom, which was the scene of the crime. We entered the bathroom and on the floor was a young man, about 20. Chad walked around me and starts replaying the discovery of the body, "One of the customers came in and noticed that man lying on the floor so he proceeded to call 911."

I put on a pair of rubber gloves and crouch down next to the body, I slowly examined it until I reached the head and saw a huge gash, "It looks like blunt trauma to the head." I looked through his pockets, "There is no ID and no wallet."

Chad looks at me, "Maybe it was robbery/ homicide?"

I shook my head and held up his wrist, "And leave behind this Men's Diamond Rolex, I don't think so."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not every robber knows what a Rolex is."

I stand up and look around the bathroom, "Either way this place is too public for a robbery."

"Well lets go look at some security footage and see if we can find the murderer." I go talk with the manager and he leads me to a room with a TV set up.

I am in the middle of watching the video a third time when Abigail, the police chief, walks into the room, "So what do we have here?"

I rewind the video and show her, "We see him walk into the restaurant and walk straight to the bathroom. The one thing that is weird is that he seems to be either drunk or on drugs but one thing I did notice was that he was bleeding before he came into the restaurant." We watch the video and we see that he can't walk in a straight line and that there is blood on the back of his head. He gets into the bathroom but no one goes in or comes out until the 911 caller steps into the bathroom.

Abigail crosses her arms over her chest, "Why did none of the employees or customers see the blood on the back of his head?"

I shrug my shoulders, "You got to love New York."

"Have we found the killer yet?"

"No but we found out his name from some old phone records, his name is Gavin Smith."

Just then Chad walks into the room, "So I googled him and found out that he owns the most popular art magazine in New York, called The Art World."

She looks back at Will, "Does he have a wife, a girlfriend, a gay lover?"

"Yeah a wife, she is a photographer that has her art featured all the time in the magazine."

Abigail sighs, "So where is his wife?"

I shrug my shoulders, "We can't seem to find her anywhere."

We were interrupted by one of the forensic guys coming in and handed me a bag, "We we also lifted finger prints off of one of the buttons on Gavin's jacket."

She smiles as she takes the bag from me, "Well lets go and run this print."

/

All of them were standing around the big screen waiting for the print to finally find a match. When it did a picture and a file popped up, "It looks like the system found a match to the prints. They belong to someone named, Sonny Kiriakis…"

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Beauty and the Beast…_

_They were all standing around the big screen waiting to see if the print would find a match. When it did a picture and a file popped up, "It looks like the system found a match to the prints. They belong to someone named, Sonny Kiriakis…"_

WWWWWWW

Abigail came up behind me, "Does he have a previous criminal record?"

"No, but it looks like he is military." Chad pointed to the screen, so all of us could see the info.

As I scanned it I came across something that was both shocking and confusing, "He is dead. It looks like he was an MD in the military but was killed in action in 2003."

Abigail looked at me, "So how do a dead guy's prints show up on the buttons at our crime scene?"

Chad let out a sigh, "Of course we can't talk to his family because all of them have passed away too."

I had a sudden thought, "If he was an MD in the military, than he might have been a doctor before joining." I started typing on the keyboard. After looking through the database, I finally found something and pulled it up for everyone to see, "It looks like he was an ER resident at Calvary Hospital."

Abigail stood up pointed to me and Chad, "Okay go find some previous employees and ask them questions."

I heard people stand up and start moving away from the screen, but I was mesmerized by the photo of Sonny. He was a good looking man but that wasn't why I was staring at the photo; there was just something about him that looked familiar. I was trying to remember but then Chad's voice interrupted my concentration, "Will…WILL!" I pulled my eyes away from the screen and looked towards Chad. He gave me a weird look and pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "Come on let's get to the hospital."

I jumped up from my chair, "Oh right. Yes I am coming." I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the station with Chad.

/

I handed the tablet over to the nurse so she could see the photo, "Yes I remember Sonny Kiriakis. He was a great doctor, worked really well with the patients but he joined the army after the attack on the twin towers. His dad and brothers were part of the first responders and they died trying to save the people in the building." She sighed sadly, "He was here at the hospital waiting for them to be brought in. That was the last day that I saw him."

"That is why he enlisted." I looked at Chad with this realization.

Chad nodded at me before turning back to the nurse, "So you haven't seen him since that day?"

She looked at us like we were stupid, but before she could say it, I interrupted her, "Yes we already know he is supposedly dead."

Her eyebrows practically went to her hairline, "Supposedly? We have a plaque with his name on it in the lobby because we were proud of what he accomplished. Plus it's hard to fake your death when you are in the military in another country."

She tried to walk away but I stopped her, "Do you know of anyone who might have hung out with him. An old friend or girlfriend?"

"I don't know about a boyfriend," She emphasized the boyfriend part before she continued, "But he wasn't very social, he never really hung out with people outside of work." She thought about it more until suddenly a light went on in her eyes when she remembered something, "But he did have a roommate. His name is Brent Roth and last I knew he was a medical researcher."

/

It didn't take long for us to find out where Brent lived, but when we pulled up to the abandoned warehouse, we were both baffled, "He lives here? For someone who teaches at a college this is rather crappy place to live."

"Do you think he really lives here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

Chad shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we are going to have to find out."

We walked up to the warehouse and that is when I saw a crappy green car, "I guess being a medical researcher doesn't pay that much."

Chad laughed, "I guess not."

We reached the doors and we let ourselves in. After we wandered around for awhile, we finally came up to some doors that had the word 'office' written on it. I shrugged as I knocked on the door, "Mr. Roth this is NYPD." When Brent didn't respond I yelled louder, "Mr. Roth open up."

Finally the door opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair and big glasses, "Hey what can I do for you guys?"

Chad and I lifted up our badges while I nodded to Chad, "This is Detective Dimera and I am Detective Horton and we are here to ask you about your roommate, Sonny Kiriakis."

Brent looked shocked but he moved aside and let us in, "I don't know what you would need to ask me about him. He has been dead for 10 years."

Chad stared into Brent's eyes, "Well, we found his finger prints at a murder scene and we were just looking up all the options. Do you know how it would be possible that Sonny Kiriakis's prints would show up there?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know how that could happen. Are you sure that they are his?"

"We are 99% sure that those prints are Sonny's." Chad walked around before facing Brent.

I look around his "office" area, and it looked more like he lived there than worked there. In the room was a bed and a TV with a couch, "Do all medical researchers have their office set up like this?"

He looked a little sheepish, "I live here too because it makes it easier to do my work right from home."

I nodded my head as I continued to look around, and that is when I noticed the stairs with a gate at the top, "What goes on up there?"

Brent looked up and paled but quickly schooled his features, "I do my most top secret research up there."

"You don't mind if we look up there?" I put my foot on the steps about ready to go up there but Brent stopped me.

"I do mind; I have stuff up there that I don't want anyone to steal. So if you really need to go up there then I suggest you get a warrant." Brent crossed his arms over his chest, becoming serious.

I lifted up my hands, "Okay I am sorry for trying to bud in your business." I really wasn't sorry but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Once we asked all the questions we had, we left the warehouse and headed to our car. I was stepping into it when I had the sudden feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up into one of the many windows but didn't see anything, so I just shook my head and got into the car and headed back to the station.

SSSSSSSSS

I looked down through the window as Detective Horton and Detective Dimera walked out of the warehouse and headed to their car. Just before Detective Horton stepped in his car he glanced up at the window I was looking through. Having seen nothing, he shook his head and got in. As they drove off I heard Brent coming up the stairs and I started to count down from 5, waiting for the outburst that was inevitable, "5…4…3…2…1…"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW SONNY! Why do the cops have your finger prints from a crime scene?"

I looked down at the paper in my hands before I handed it to Brent, "It's him."

Brent studied the paper and recognized that it was a newspaper clipping from 9 years ago of Will Horton after his dad was murdered, "So that cop was the guy you saved all those years ago." All I could do was nod, "Well that sucks because he is now a cop and he is going to stop at nothing until he finds the truth. We are screwed now."

"I am sorry but I was getting restless again." I defended myself.

That didn't seem like it worked, "Why did you go out again? We talked about this, we said that you were going to stay here away from everyone else so that they don't find us. That is why we live here in the warehouse."

I backed up and leaned against the table, "You don't know what it's like Brent. To sit in here day in and day out with nothing to do. This place feels like a prison."

He made a sarcastic snort, "Does a prison have a 40" TV, a DVD player and a movie collection that would make any movie rental place jealous. You also have all the equipment you need to discover a cure, what more could you want?"

Now I was getting angry, "You don't know what it's like to sit here every day trying to find a cure but failing constantly. For you to look into the future and have no hope of ever getting cured. It starts to wear down on a man."

He sighed and talked more calmly, "So tell me what happened."

I looked at him incredulously, "No Brent I did not kill the guy, okay, he was injured and I tried to help."

Now Brent was back at being pissed off and he held up the newspaper clipping, showing me the cop's image, "Well now you have Will Horton knocking at our door."

"I am sorry. I didn't know it would be his case." After those words left my mouth I instantly regretted it.

Brent paused, "What do you mean his case?" When I didn't respond Brent took that as my answer, "Have you been keeping tabs on him?"

I still didn't respond which made Brent so mad he just started pacing, "What happens when he starts asking questions? Which could lead OASIS right to us. We have spent years trying to keep them from finding out that you are alive but if they find us then we are dead and not fake dead but really dead."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to say it out loud.

WWWWWWWW

Once Chad and I returned to the station, I went straight to the autopsy room and saw Neil working on the body, "Please tell me you have something good?"

Neil looked up and smirked, talking in his British accent, "I have an amazing leather jacket in an evidence bag. What size do you wear again?"

I tried to hide a grimace but I couldn't help it, "That is really disturbing."

Neil smiled before he got back to business, "So the wounds to the back of his head weren't what killed him, but there is evidence of low oxygenation."

"Suffocation, strangulation?" I threw out some ideas.

"There are no makings to indicate either of those as cause of death. My guess would be poisoning of some sort." He leaned down and pointed to a spot on the back of the body's neck, "Do you see this here, it looks like some kind of rash which supports my poisoning theory. But do you want to know what is really weird?"

"I am not sure I can handle it, but sure, lay it on me."

He handed me a clipboard, "He has a bruised sternum and cracked ribs which usually happens when someone does CPR."

I looked down at the body, "Someone tried to save him?"

"It looks like it to me. I also found a hair on his clothes." He turned around and examined a screen, "I will be doing more tests later to find out the DNA on this strand of hair."

"Alright keep me posted." I handed him back the clipboard and started to leave.

Just before I left the autopsy room, Neil's voice stopped me, "Are you doing anything tomorrow night Will? I have some premier tickets and was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I didn't know how to take that; I never thought of Neil that way but since I was currently single, I figured that I shouldn't turn down the offer, "Sure I would like to go."

His smile was huge and bright, "Alright then I will see you tomorrow around 7 then?"

"7 it is. See you later Neil." I smiled at him before I turned back around and left the autopsy room.

/

I was sitting at my desk when I get a text message from Abigail, 'Gavin's assistant was finally located and is on his way to the station.'

After reading the message I looked up at Chad, "Hey it looks like the assistant is on his way here."

Chad glanced away from the papers on his desk, "Well thank God for that. I was afraid this case would go cold because our only witness was a dead guy."

I snorted, "I still can't believe that prints from a guy who is dead would show up 10 years later in a crime scene."

Chad laughed as he looked over my shoulder, "I think the assistant has just arrived."

I turned around in my seat and saw a tall skinny guy with dark brown hair walk in the front doors. I stood up and walked over with Chad trailing behind me, "Are you Gavin's assistant?"  
He nodded his head, "Yes I am. My name is Luke."

Chad smiled at him, "Well Luke lets go over to our desk area and talk."

Once we were settled I handed Luke the photo of Sonny Kiriakis, "Have you ever seen this man before?"

Luke studied the photo, "No I definitely haven't seen him before."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, "I am sure that I would have remembered him if I had seen him. He is one sexy man. Just like you are?" I looked up in shock and see him looking at me with an intense stare. I cleared my throat not knowing what to say. 'What is with people today?' I thought.

Thankfully Chad sat forward in his chair, drawing Luke's attention away from me, "Do you know of any enemies that he might have had?"

He started to shake his head 'no' but then he stopped, and a thoughtful look appeared on his face, "I don't know about enemies, but I always had this sinking feeling that something was going on between Gavin and Adam."

I was confused, "Who is Adam?"

"Adam Peters is the executive editor of the magazine. He practically ran it along side of Gavin, and I know that if something was ever to happen to Gavin, then the magazine would belong to him. It could be a lover's quarrel, power struggle, or both that lead to Gavin's death."

Chad and I shared a look; we knew who our next interview was going to be.

/

Shortly later we arrived at Adam's office and lightly rapped on the open door to get his attention.  
Adam looked up from his desk, "What can I help you with gentlemen?"

I showed him by badge, "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

He sighed and pushed the papers aside, "I was wondering when you would get here. It's so tragic what happened to Gavin."

I almost snorted but barely held it in, "I am sure you were upset." I stepped into the office and looked around. There were boxes of stuff everywhere and it looked cluttered, "Is this Gavin's stuff?"

Adam leaned back in his chair, "Yes, this used to be Gavin's office."

"So it's true that you now own this magazine?" I stared at him to gauge his reaction.

"I do but not in the way I wanted. I never wanted Gavin to get hurt, he was a wonderful partner." A look of sadness and pain came across his face.

I squinted at him, "I also heard that you two might have been lovers."

Adam looked up in anger, "Was that annoying little assistant saying things like that? Don't listen to what he said about me and Gavin. He was just jealous because he could never get Gavin to sway over to him." He shook his head in disgust, "I never understood why Gavin kept him around what with him spreading lies like that. Gavin had a very big heart and could forgive people easily."

I wracked my brain for something else to ask, but I couldn't think of anything. I pulled out my business card and handed it to him, "Well, if you think of anything else just let me know."  
We left the office with Chad in the lead. Suddenly my phone rang and I pulled it out as we stepped into the elevator, "Horton."

Neil was on the other end, "Are you coming back soon? I need to show you something."  
I was instantly on alert, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just want to tell you in person." Neil hurriedly explained.

"Okay, well, we are on our way now."

Twenty minutes later I walked into the station and saw Neil standing by my desk, "What did you want to talk with me about?"

Neil looked at me nervously, "So I did some tests on the hair."

"Good. So who is it?"

"It was corrupted."

I groaned, "Are you serious?" I tried taking the folder from him, but he pulled it away before I could.

"Here is the thing, you know how you always talk about your dad's case. Well, not all the time but you know what I mean."

Suddenly I became nervous, "Why are you bringing up my dad's case?"

Neil sighed, "I just wanted to give you a heads up." He finally handed over the file to me. I quickly opened the folder and looked inside. While I was looking at it, Neil tried to rationalize the info, "I am sure that the Mass Spectrometer is dirty or something."

When I finally came to the information he was talking about, I read it slowly. It indicated what DNA it was, "Cross species DNA." I said out loud.

/

Later on that night I was sitting in my apartment looking over the security tapes again, the ones from inside and outside of the restaurant. But after awhile I was really bored, so I picked up the phone and dialed the phone number on a very old business card that I had.

It rang a few times before someone picked up, "Hello."

"Hey I was wondering if I could speak with Detective Moss please."

The person on the other end paused before answering, "Well it looks like Detective Moss was transferred."

"When was he transferred?" This shocked me.

I could hear someone typing on a keyboard, "It looks like he was transferred 5 years ago."

'Well that sucks.' I thought to myself, "Well do you know who I can speak with about a case he worked on 9 years ago?" When he gave me the name and number, I wrote it down before getting off the phone. I called that number and left a quick message, then I went back to watching the tapes.

After watching them for an hour, I finally noticed something. I rewound the video and paused it; on the screen was the image of the crappy green car that Chad and I saw outside Brent's warehouse. I let out a laugh, "We got you."

/

The next day I pulled up to the warehouse again and parked. As I was getting out of my car my phone when off, "Horton." I said once I answered it.

Chad said, "Good call on Brent's car but I just talked to three of his students, and they said that he was teaching Molecular Cellular Methods II that night."

I looked around me and cringed, "Yeah I am here."

A few seconds passed before Chad replied, "Where? I don't see you?"

"The creepy warehouse, I decided to have a look myself." I started to walk towards the entrance.

Chad sighed, "But there isn't anything to check out. He has an alibi."

I still wanted to look, so I quickly got off the phone, "I am going to have a quick look and I will come back to the station." I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket.

I made my way up to where Brent's office was, and I entered without knocking, "Hey, is anyone in here? This is Detective Horton." When no one answered I pulled out my gun and decided to go up the creepy stairs. Once I got to the top, I slowly walked around with my gun pointed down but ready to pull up at any moment, "Is anyone up here?" I shouted.

I walked further into the room and that is when I heard a shuffling noise. I looked in that direction and I could see someone in the shadows behind a metal shelf. My gun was instantly up and pointed at him, "Come out where I can see you." He didn't even move, so I said it again more forcefully, "Come out where I can see you or I will shoot you."

"Okay fine." The person raised his hands and slowly walked out from behind the shelf and into better lighting.

To say I was shocked was too mild of a word. I couldn't believe that the man standing before me was Sonny Kiriakis, "You look healthy for someone who is supposedly dead."

Sonny instantly went in defensive mode, "I did not kill that man."

"I didn't say anything about a murder, but since it has been brought up, I want to know why your fingerprints were at the crime scene." I lowered my gun because it looked like he wasn't going to attack me.

Sonny lowered his hands, "I saw the man collapse and hit his head. I went into the bathroom through the window and tried to do CPR but it didn't work."

I was shocked, "You tried to save him."

Sonny nodded, "He was poisoned."

Now I was on alert again, "How do you know he was poisoned?"

Sonny looked like he was going to answer but my phone went off. I holstered my gun and pulled out the phone and saw that it was Neil calling. I answered the phone while keeping an eye on Sonny, "Hey have the results come back yet on what killed him?"

Neil chuckled, "Apparently you read my mind because that is what I was calling you about. Anyway, it is clear that Gavin Smith died from poisoning. He had lethal amounts of nicotine in his system."

I froze in my spot. How could Sonny know that Gavin was poisoned? I must have paused for too long because Neil had to say my name again, "Will are you there? I just gave you cause of death."

"Yeah I heard. I will call you back." I didn't really hear much after that, but I might have heard him say something about the cinema. I just automatically responded and hung up. I stepped closer to Sonny, "How did you know he was poisoned?"

He shrugged and looked defeated, "I could smell it."

"You can smell poison?" I really wasn't believing this.

"I did not hurt him okay."

I held up my hands, "Okay I believe you but now you are a witness." And maybe this man could even help me find out who saved me that night 9 years ago, "There was a piece of hair at the crime scene. Did you see anything weird that night?" Instead of answering, his eyes flickered over somewhere behind me. I looked and saw a newspaper clipping on a desk. It was the one of me after my dad's murder, and suddenly I am mad, "Why do you have that?"

He didn't answer me and he looked scared. I was about ready to hound him when I heard Chad's voice yell out, "Will, where are you?"

Sonny was really scared now, "No one can know I am here. I didn't kill that man and you know it." When I didn't respond right away he pleaded with me, "Please don't tell anyone that I am alive."

I sighed in frustration, "Fine but we are not done here." I turned and ran to the stairs. Chad was on his way up, but I went down fast dragging him with me, "There is nothing here like you said."  
He looked confused and like he was going to argue with me, but then he changed his mind and followed me out. Chad got into the car first, and I was about ready to open the door but my phone went off again, "Damn I am popular today." I pulled out my phone and answered it, "This is Horton."

"Hey this is Detective Sanchez, you called me the other day."

"Oh right. So you got my message?"

"Yes I did, and I was wondering if we could meet up."

"Sure we can meet somewhere. Where?"

"How about we meet in 3 hours at the subway station on Main."

"Perfect." I hung up the phone and got into the car.

/

Three hours later I walked down the steps to the subway and saw a man standing in the middle. There wasn't a lot of people down there, only a few waiting for the subway to show up. I walked over to the man, "You must be Detective Sanchez." I reached forward and shook his hand.  
"Yes I am. Do you have the hair with you?" He asked me nicely.

I pulled the evidence bag out of a pocket inside my jacket, "Yep I sure do. Here it is. It said that it was corrupted but the numbers are the same." I handed it over to him. He took the bag and lifted it up so he could use the light to see it better.

As I was standing there watching him, I suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right. I carefully looked around and saw 2 of the people down there walking suspiciously closer to me. I turned around in time to see Sanchez swing a knife at me, and I arched back just in time. He swung again aiming for my stomach but I avoided that one too.

He kept going at me with the knife, but I kept avoiding it until I was able to knock it out of his hand. I grasped his head and brought it down as I brought my knee up, connecting them and sending him flying backward. Once he was on the ground, a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and started to choke me. I clutched onto his arms and forced myself backward making us fall, causing the other guy to smack his head against the ground.

That helped to loosen his grip, and I was able to roll away but I wasn't out of the water yet. The third guy grabbed the back of my jacket and lifted me up to my feet before swinging me around to slam me face first against one of the columns. I brought my elbow back and hit him right in the nose. I turned around and kicked him in the chest knocking him to his back.

I was breathing heavily from the fighting, and I wasn't paying attention until I was suddenly pushed from the side. I lost my balance and fell down on the tracks, smacking my head. When I lifted myself up on my elbows, my vision was blurry, but what I could make out was one of them raising his gun toward me. Then I heard an animalistic growl. The creature, the same one from 9 years ago, started to beat and tear apart the 3 men who had attacked me.

Once he was done he stood there above me like he did all those years ago, before he jumped down on the tracks and started to run.

I didn't want him to get away from me again, so I stood up and took off after him, "Hey come back here."

I kept running even though I couldn't see him anymore and that frustrated me. It frustrated me enough that I got really mad and stopped running, "COME BACK HERE NOW! I KNOW IT WAS YOU FROM 9 YEARS AGO!" I still didn't get an answer and it made me want to knock someone out.

Suddenly the sound of a horn went off and the light of the subway train shined through the tunnel. Now I was screwed, because it was heading right towards me at a very fast speed. I took off running again but in the opposite direction, hoping to reach the station before I was hit.  
I looked behind me and saw the train speeding toward me, and I was sure that I was about to die. But before the train could hit me, I felt arms grab me. He moved us, faster than I thought possible, up against the wall just as the train passed. I have never been more scared in my life as the speeding train blew by only inches from us.

Once the train was gone, I turned around just in time to see the creature change back into his human form. The man, now fully transitioned and standing right in front of me, was none other than Sonny Kiriakis.

*To be continued* 


End file.
